1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a drip catching device for use with ice cream cones, and more particularly to an ice cream cone skirt for protecting a user's hand from melted ice cream.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Drip catching devices for ice cream cones are well-known in the art. For example, Grogan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,452) discloses a polyethylene drip catching device which has a conical portion to fit around the edible ice cream cone and a drip catching tray integral with the conical portion. Similarly, Harazi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,594) discloses a relatively complex structure wherein the plastic drip catching tray extends into the interior of the cone so that melted ice cream will be retained in the ice cream cone.
These drip catching devices suffer numerous disadvantages, however. Since drip catching devices have a very elastic demand curve, production cost must be maintained as low as possible. In other words, since consumers and ice cream distributors are relatively indifferent to the type of drip catching device they use, they will generally not be willing to pay even a few pennies more for a superior drip catching device. Thus, the truly superior drip catching device is one which performs all of the needed drip catching functions, while minimizing production cost.
It has been attempted, for example, to minimize cost by making the drip catching device out of cheaper materials, such as waxed paper or corrugated cardboard. Thus, Shean (U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,799) uses a waxed paper ice cream cone holder which completely envelops the lower portion of the ice cream cone. Boynton (U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,570) uses a flared ice cream cone extension which fits around the cone to protect the user's hand. This device, while simpler than others, suffers the disadvantage that it must be squeezed against the outer sides of the cone by the user's fingers in order to prevent ice cream from dripping down the outside of the cone.